A Masked Ball
by liidg
Summary: This is a very dirty one shot and should not be read by anyone underage…in fact I am not sure it should be read by anyone period. This is A/U OOC PWP and very much rated M. Hermione/Bella/Narcissa. Sequel is Dance of the Seven Veils.


A/N this is a very dirty one shot and should not be read by anyone underage….in fact I am not sure it should be read by anyone period. This is Hermione/Bella/Narcissa. OOC A/U

This will stay a one shot but a sequel is being posted (Dance of the Seven Veils).

Un Ballo in Maschera

Hermione shifted a bit before she entered the gates. Trying to get used to the dress was difficult. She very rarely dressed up and when she did she wore far more demure dresses than what she was wearing now. The dress she wore tonight was a black floor length gown that hugged her curves. There was a slit revealing her right leg and the low cut dress showed ample cleavage and was backless. She felt naked. Her hair had been straightened and a liberal but not tacky amount of makeup had been applied. The most important thing she wore was the black mask that covered her eyes and nose.

The Malfoy Masked Ball had been a tradition for centuries and it was an evening for the wizarding elite to act their worst without regrets or recriminations. Each person wore a mask hiding their identity and no one was to reveal themselves throughout the evening. Hermione's mask was a simple black lacquered mask adorned with two opals in the right hand corner. The mask was shaped like a bat covering her eyes and nose and dipping down to cover her cheeks as well. The only thing that showed was her lips which she had painted red for the evening.

The war had been dragging on for the last few years with each side having limited success. An attack at Hogwarts led by Draco Malfoy had failed and two Death Eaters were lost. Voldemort failed on an attempt on Harry's life at the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour but Moody and Percy had both been killed in the raid. The Ministry proving its absolute uselessness had been running around interfering with both sides and achieving nothing in the process. Scrimageour was not nearly as inept as Fudge but his hard lined thinking and inability to budge where the Order was concerned caused problems. He had decreed that membership to either the Death Eaters or the Order was a crime punishable by a sentence in Azkaban. Fortuitously the Order never marked themselves or published membership lists so no one had been arrested yet but it made recruiting near impossible. That was how Hermione found herself dressed to the nines and at the front door of her greatest enemy.

Hermione had graduated Hogwarts top of her class and replaced Charity Burbage as the Muggle Studies professor. Charity had disappeared the year before and was presumed dead. Severus Snape had been revealed as a spy during the raid on Hogwarts and the Order had lost a majority of their intelligence now that he was exposed. They had captured several lower level Death Eaters and had discovered that Malfoy Manor was the headquarters for the Dark Lord. Only Narcissa had been seen since the failure at Hogwarts and the Ministry had raided the Manor looking for Draco and Lucius upon the second mass breakout from Azkaban but no one was found. The Order knew, through Severus, that Malfoy Manor had an extensive maze of secret passages and hidden rooms and the Aurors never had a chance to find anyone there. Upon graduation Ron and Harry had devoted themselves full time to the Order and which was still headquartered at Grimmauld Place. Hermione had also joined the Order and was working with Dumbledore, Snape and McGonigall at Hogwarts. They were to monitor the students and search for Horocruxes. Hermione had discovered one in the Room of Requirements after a lengthy conversation with the Grey Lady and another had been discovered by Harry and Ron and Grimmauld Place. The Diary had been destroyed their second year and Dumbledore had destroyed a ring. They now knew they were searching for a cup and they had guessed that Voldemort's pet snake might be one as well.

They wanted to search the Manor to see if they had access to either but the question was how. Snape had come up with the plan to attend the ball but he obviously couldn't attend. Even masked he was to easily identifiable. Whoever went needed to memorize the plans, be skilled enough at occlumency not to give themselves away and smart enough to address any protections and wards set on the various rooms. The front gate would be warded differently for the night and would carry several protections including one that reversed the effects of polyjuice or disguises. The only thing that would remain untouched would be the masks. That eliminated almost all of the Order members as they were too recognizable. Nymphadora Tonks was too clumsy to be trusted on the mission and it was too dangerous to send Harry who would never remember the map anyways. That left Fleur, Hermione, Remus , Molly, Andromeda or Ted. No one wanted to make Andy face down her sisters and Ted was not gifted enough with a wand to be chosen. Fleur's veela nature would give her away. The party was on a full moon which made it too dangerous to send Remus. Molly insisted she go but the Order had both Hermione and Molly train for the mission to see who was better qualified. In the end, Bellatrix had murdered Percy and they were worried that Molly would avenge her son if given a chance. Hermione was chosen. The only ones who knew of the mission were Molly, Severus, Dumbledore, Bill, Fleur and Minerva. It was decided the others would react poorly to Hermione being sent on such a dangerous mission.

She had spent months improving her occlumency skills and memorizing the Manor with Severus. The various members of the Order trained her to duel and worked on her weak combat skills. She practiced cracking wards and traps with Fleur and Bill. She had been traveling between Grimmauld Place and the Manor via Floo and the pace had been exhausting. She hoped it wasn't all for naught.

The tickets to the Manor were not labeled with the attendees name as anonymity was a requirement of the Ball. The Masked Ball was a bacchanal in evening wear and the debauchery was based in part on the knowledge no one else would know what you did or who you were. They had taken a ticket off of Yaxley who they had ambushed the night before. The Dark Lord was hopefully still unaware he had lost one of his favorites to the Order. She looked at the foreboding gates and took a deep breath as she passed through a thin mist. She felt the magic tingle across her skin. She checked her mask as she reached the other side and was thankful to find it still there. The ticket had evaporated through the mist. She wondered what would happen to someone who tried to get through the gates without one. She walked up the path and the door opened as she approached. She tightened her grip on her handbag as she went into the party. The small beaded bag had an undetectable extension spell on it and carried numerous potions, crystals and the Sword of Gryffindor. She would need the sword to deal with a horcrux if she found one.

The party was in full swing and the orchestra was playing a soft melody while people mingled and drank. She saw the small thin flutes filled with the bright green liquor that was served throughout the night. The drink was nicknamed Dragon's Blood and was a combination of liquor similar to Gillywater and a potion that acted a bit like muggle ecstasy but produce more lascivious results without the same side effects. Inhibitions were lowered and libidos were significantly increased. Severus told her to avoid the potion if she could but if not to take a glass and sip it slowly. It would take two or more glasses before the effects were pronounced enough to affect her judgment. A server brought a tray around and she took a glass to avoid suspicion. A tall thin man with long dark hair approached her. He had seen her walk in and liked the vision before him. She recognized him despite his mask, Pius Thicknesse. He had been jockeying for Scrimageour's seat and was one of Voldemort's boot lickers.

"To the darkness and the light and everlasting glory" He saluted her with his drink. Hermione had learned the toast from Severus and tried to control her disappointment. She had barely made it into the door and she was already in trouble.

"To the flesh and the soul and everlasting pleasure" She raised her glass in response and they both downed their flutes.

She had no time nor desire to exchange niceties with a man like Pius and she quickly excused herself.

"I apologize my Lord, I must make use of the amenities but I hope to see you again"

The ritual began centuries before and the speech had stayed even as the world had changed. She had spent five days being drilled by Severus, Minerva and Molly to make sure she didn't revert into modern diction and grammar. She made her way through the party and she was handed a second flute as she was walking. She pretended to sip at the drink. She could already feel the effects of the first drink. Her body had warmed up and was tingling and she was definitely in a good mood. She made her way to a corner where she found an inconspicuous place to observe the festivities. Right now everyone was mingling and on their best behavior but soon the host would do a public toast. After that the lights would be lowered and a majority of the Manor would be open. The guests would spread out and find nooks and crannies with whomever caught their fancy. They would all leave in the morning without knowing who they spent their time with. There were perks to joining the dark side and being able to indulge in ones more prurient thoughts was but one of them. The others were the wealth that many of the attendees had and the cushy high powered jobs they held. Hermione understood the allure, she was the brightest witch of her age and was offered entry level paper pushing jobs due to her blood status and friends. Pansy was already the Assistant Head of a department. It was part of the reason Hermione took the job at Hogwarts. She had no intention of bowing and scraping to the purebloods.

A woman stood on the stage and welcomed everyone. Hermione assumed this was Narcissa although the woman was obscured by her mask. She was clearly beautiful and the room silenced in her presence.

"Lords and Ladies, to the darkness and the light and everlasting glory" She lifted her glass

The attendees chanted together, "To the flesh and the soul and everlasting pleasure" and they drained their drinks. Hermione had no choice but to drink hers lest she draw unwanted attention.

"Enjoy our food, our drink and our lodgings for your evening."

With that Narcissa left the stage and the roomed darkened. The Manor was now illuminated by small torches that provided more shadows than light. The party was now in the hands of the guests. Some partook of the numerous exotic dishes being served and others helped themselves to drink. Many began their festivities on the dance floor. Quite a few began to wander the house in search of their own space and someone to share it with. Hermione strolled through halls and as she passed various guests she felt herself being appraised. She had several offers but declined claiming she hadn't decided what she wanted yet. The right to decline was a part of the ritual and no one took offense. She was passing though a throng of party goers in one hall and had been fondled a bit by an unseen hand. Under any other circumstances she would have been offended but the Dragon's Blood had started its effects and she enjoyed the touch.

She entered the library. She was unnoticed by the guests who had gathered there. Two women and a man were on one of the couches and they looked to be enjoying themselves. As the man shifted she noticed long platinum locks and realized that Lucius may still be alive. He seemed to be fairing well as one woman had just got to her knees and was unbuckling his belt. Hermione wanted to enter the tunnels there but the risk was too high so she showed herself out.

"A beautiful woman alone and without a drink. At least allow me to remedy your thirst my Lady." She turned and found herself face to face with a woman dressed in all black leather and lace. Her corset was pulled tight showing ample cleavage. Dark curls fell from her head and her voice was unmistakable. Hermione remembered it from the Department of Mysteries. She wondered if Bellatrix recognized her. She pulled her occlumency shields tight hoping it was happenstance and not design that brought them here.

"Thank you my Lady. I was just finding my way to a more comfortable place. It seems the library has its share of readers."

Bellatrix smiled and handed her the drink, "I will show you somewhere to call your own if it pleases you my Lady. To the darkness and the light and everlasting glory"

Hermione wanted to groan, she was already feeling the effects of the potent drink, "To the flesh and the soul and everlasting pleasure"

They downed their drinks. Hermione was trying to come up with an excuse to get away from Bellatrix when the third flute hit. Her knees give a little and Bellatrix took her elbow to steady her. She felt another hand on her other side and a steadying hand on her back and she turned her head to see Narcissa flanking her to the right.

"Now my dear sister, what have you found? She is beautiful."

"Indeed…I believe she is experiencing the full pleasures of the Dragon's Blood and I was just finding a nice quiet room for her to enjoy them."

Hermione tried to speak but the pleasure and lightheadedness from the drink kept the words from coming out. She would be lying if she had said she hadn't fantasized about Bellatrix or Narcissa. They were beautiful and twisted and she had found them in her thoughts more than once as she pleasured herself. Now she was being guided by them to have her darkest fantasies fulfilled. She justified it by the fact that if she refused they would be suspicious. She was doing this for the Order and the good of the war. She had to stop herself from laughing at that last thought.

"Sister I believe these halls are too full of guests for us to be uninterrupted perhaps we can retire to the locked wing."

"His lord is making use of most of them for the night but I do have a thought…."

Hermione's ears pricked up. They were guiding her right to where she needed to be. She might be able to indulge her inner slut and achieve her mission with no one being the wiser. They passed through a barrier and entered a back wing. She recognized this as the wing of the Malfoy family. She had assumed they would be going straight but they turned right down a corridor she knew was Draco's. They entered a room decorated in Chudley Cannon gear and Slytherin house colors and icons. She couldn't wait to tell Ron that Draco was secretly a Cannon fan. There was a large four poster bed covered in green and black silk bedding, a black leather sofa and a roaring fire. Narcissa warded the door and turned to face her.

"So what are you tonight, a Lady or a courtesan?"

"What would please you my Lady?" Hermione's voice was almost a growl, cracking with desire.

Bella had moved behind her while she was answering Naricissa and wrapped her arms around her waist. She kissed Hermione's shoulder softly, "I think a mudblood like you should be treated like a courtesan, you certainly would make a beautiful whore." Hermione tensed and went for her wand but Bellatrix was too strong pinning her arms behind her and Narcissa was too quick with her own wand. Narcissa approached Hermione putting her wand to her neck and ran her hand down her body. Hermione groaned despite herself. Narcissa finally ran her hand up Hermione's thigh through the slit in her dress and pulled her wand from its holster in her garter. She made sure to brush against Hermione as she removed the wand.

"My sister's right, you are a beautiful whore. You are dripping. Tell me Ms. Granger, have you ever fantasized about Death Eaters?

Hermione now realized the last drink probably had Veritaserum in it along with the Dragon's Blood because she couldn't stop herself from answering.

"Yes. How did you know it was me?"

"Special wards I created, only Bella, Lucius and I know about them. Have you ever fantasized about me? My sister? My Husband?"

"You and Bellatrix, not Lucius…I am not into blokes"

"Fascinating" Narcissa ran her hand along Hermione's dripping panties making sure to grind her clit hard, "Were we gentle with you or rough?"

Hermione was bucking and moaning. She was so turned on she was ready to beg for attention, "Both…sometimes it's sweet and slow, sometimes it's nasty and dirty…..sometimes you hurt me."

Bella liked that and began to stroke her breasts while kissing her neck. Hermione could have used her newly freed hands to try and escape but she reached one behind her wrapping it in Bella's hair and let the other grab Narcissa's hand to try and get more attention.

Narcissa slapped her. It wasn't hard and it barely stung, it was exactly what she fantasized about. She ripped off her panties and started rubbing her clit hard enough to burn "We set the pace mudblood, you do as we say. Does it bother you when I call you mudblood? I know it does in the world but here…now…with you begging to be fucked…you like it don't you? Being called a mudblood whore?"

Hermione responded by shouting as she came. Her knees gave out and the two sisters pushed her back on the bed. Narcissa used a wand to divesto their clothing. There was no need to bind her as she was clearly more than eager to cooperate. The two sisters stood next to each other at the foot of the bed appraising her. Hermione moaned and pled.

"Please….." she whispered.

"Please what? If you are going to beg tell us what you are begging for." Bellatrix taunted.

"Oh god please, I need ….Please….I don't know"

"Fuck!" Bellatrix laughed and walked to the bar to pour her and her sister another shot of the Dragon's Blood, "Are you a virgin muddy? Have you been fucked properly before?"

Hermione's attention was torn between the two beautiful naked women, "yes, no….fuck I am not a virgin, I just fuck...gods just take me."

Narcissa purred, "Oh….we will sort you out you delicious little mudblood. Show me how much you want us…I want you to play with yourself. "

Hermione answered by dropping her right hand into her depths and rubbing her clit. Bellatrix had returned with the shots and moaned at the sight. Hermione loved the reaction she was getting from the two women and licked her fingers and began to tweak her nipple with her other hand. She spread her legs wider to let them see what she was doing. She was so turned on she was ready to come again.

She had never been this responsive but then in her haze she remembered that was one of the more pleasurable effects of the Dragon's Blood. Bellatrix crawled on to the bed to Hermione's left and pulled her hand away. She slowly poured her shot on her stomach and began to lick it up as she poured. Hermione grabbed on to the bed covers to control her pleasure and reaction. When Bella was done she moved up to her breasts and began to lavish each one in kisses. Hermione looked over to Narcissa who had begun to rub herself in response to the sight before her. Hermione's eyes drifted down to her wet fingers as they stroked her clit and she involuntary bucked again. Bellatrix slapped her thigh at her imprudence making Hermione even wetter. Narcissa downed her shot and approached on her right and ran her hand down Hermione's cheek. Hermione could smell her scent and turned to capture her fingers in her mouth savoring the taste. She licked each one clean.

"You like the taste of me mudblood?" Narcissa crawled over the bed and straddled her letting Hermione stare at her dripping mons before lowering herself to her waiting mouth. Hermione thrust her tongue into her while Narcissa began to slowly grind herself against her.

"Fuck Bella she is so good."

Bellatrix twisted her nipple hard garnering a yelp from Hermione. Narcissa righted herself and grabbed Hermione by the hair.

"I know you like the pain slut so stop your whining and stay focused." Hermione happily returned her attention to her dripping center and felt Bellatrix parting her legs. She felt her go in with one finger and moaned as she took Narcissa's clit into her mouth.

"Mmmmmm...Cissy you need to feel her she is nice and tight...smooth and soft like velvet. She was made to be fucked"

Bella slowly withdrew her finger and entered hard with three. Hermione screamed at the intrusion. Narcissa was right, she loved the pain. She looked up at Narcissa expecting a rebuff but the witch just smiled at her and began to move faster. She brought her hand around Narcissa's thigh and began to stroke her clit while thrusting her tongue deep inside her. She felt Narscissa's body tense and shake. Narcissa came hard covering Hermione in her juices and collapsed on the bed next to her. She rolled to watch her sister who was thrusting into Hermione at a relentless pace. Hermione's grunts were in time with the slapping sounds coming from between her legs and her eyes rolled up in the back of her head. Narcissa crawled over to her sister and stayed her arm and Hermione moaned her displeasure.

"Try her mouth Bella, she is a gifted little slut...you'll like it." Bella crawled up her body and captured Hermione lips. Hermione was turned on by the perversity of Bella kissing her while she was covered in Narcissa's juices. They were so dirty and she loved it.

"Fuck...please..."

Bella bit her lip drawing blood and twisted her nipple again, "please what mudblood?"

"Please let me eat your pussy"

Bella's head dropped to her neck and she ground herself against Hermione's hip, "how is a beautiful little slut like you single?"

She moved herself up and Hermione wrapped her hands around her thighs pulling her close. She began slowly stroking and kissing Bella's lips and clit. Bella moaned as her head fell back and Hermione reached up and twisted her nipple nice and hard just like she had done to her. Her hunch was right and she was coated in juices. Bella was saltier than her sister but still tasted wonderful and Hermione set about licking up every drop she could get. She felt something soft and pliable against her and realized that Narcissa had some sort of sex toy, It felt a bit like leather but warm. She wanted to see what it was and reached a hand down to grab at it. Narcissa smacked her hand away and slapped her thigh leaving another bruise. She walked around to Hermione's head and let her see. It was a strap on made of some sort of hide but Hermione couldn't discern what.

"Wizarding toys have certain magical properties. This one will allow me to feel you while I fuck you. Touch it, but do so softly." Bella pulled up and gave Hermione room to look and touch the fake cock. Narcissa hissed a bit when she stroked it so Hermione licked it to see what would happen. Narcissa almost lost the ability to stand and thrust into her mouth. Hermione was not a fan of giving blow jobs but this was different. Having a woman on the otherwise made it more enjoyable and she started to suck Narcissa off. She felt a yank on her hair and found her head turned to face Bellatrix.

"You had your turn with her mouth Cissy, now I get to go. You want to come? Go fuck that tight little cunt of hers. Fuck her bloody for all I care but her mouth is mine."

She pushed Hermione back down and straddled her mouth again.

"Make me come muddy; I want to come all over your face". Hermione hooked her thighs again and began to work her clit sucking and nibbling on the small bud. She felt Narcissa between her thighs again and prepared herself for the violation. Narcissa ran the head against her clit a few times before thrusting into her.

"You dirty little mudblood...you feel so fucking good inside. Mmmmmmm...you're right Bella...so tight." Narcissa pulled out slowly and thrust back in hard making Hermione scream into Bella's center. The older sister laughed and reached around lightly slapping her breasts.

"Fuck you're dirty muddy. You going to give us both a good ride at the same time? Take us both Hermione."

Bella began to ride her mouth while Narcissa fucked her each keeping pace with the other. They started slowly and began to pick up speed as they went. Hermione was barely hanging on to Bellatrix and she exploded into an orgasm. The let her ride it out before they started again.

"Look at me Hermione". Hermione gazed up at Bellatrix who had begun her stead pace again, "you're absolutely beautiful. A delicious little fuck. I am going to make you my little pet. Would you like that beautiful girl, to be mine?"

Hermione nodded and she heard Cissy laugh, "She is perfect for you Bella. A sweet little submissive for you to play house with...just promise me you will share from time to time."

"Of course I will."

Hermione was losing it and felt another orgasm approaching. Bellatrix pulled her hair and picked up her pace.

"You don't come without me this time"

Hermione groaned and knew she had to push Bella over the edge soon. She wet her finger in Bella's juices and reached towards her rear seeking out the tight little hole she was looking for. Bella grunted as she entered and began to buck against her. Narcissa increased her pace realizing her sister was going to come and started pounding Hermione ferociously. Bella howled as she exploded and pulled off of Hermione as she finished her last wave. Hermione was close but Narcissa wouldn't let her come yet. Narcissa pulled out and made her flip to her hands and knees. Bellatrix reached down and played with her clit while Narcissa entered her from behind burying herself deep. The feeling of both of them working her was enough to push Hermione over the edge again. Bellatrix captured her lips as she came swallowing her screams. Narcissa was intent on coming again and barely slowed through Hermione's orgasm. Hermione didn't have time to catch her breath when she felt the next wave coming. Narcissa pulled her hair back.

"Look at yourself. My sister is right you are beautiful." she directed Hermione's attention to a mirror in front of them. Hermione loved how they looked, Narcissa taking her like this. She looked at Bella who had begun to stroke herself.

"I want you to fuck me like this next."

That pushed Narcissa over the edge and Hermione went with her losing consciousness as she came.

She woke up to soft kisses and opened her eyes to see Bella on top of her.

"How long?"

"About two hours. You need to go soon, the masks come off at dawn."

Hermione had been too caught up in the moment to think about her fate but she was surprised she was being freed.

"Mmmmmm...you would make a lousy poker player baby. I told you the only one who knew about the wards were Lucius, Cissy and I. Things...have not been good for us here. We were allowed to play at the party but Draco, Lucius and I have been under house arrest and Cissy is not fairing much better. We want a deal. Scrimageour is dead by now. He was to be murdered last night by Greyback. Shacklebolt will take his place as interim Minister. We know he is one of yours. The Dark Lord plans to kill him to make room for Pius but I have no intention spending the rest of my life as a punchline and Rod's punching bag. Kingsley and that old fool will hate this but they will agree. I have the cup you want so badly. Despite our fall from grace, He has not taken it back from me. We also have access to that bloody snake."

"How...you shouldn't..."

"The Dark Lord has eyes and ears everywhere. You have at least one spy embedded deep on the Order. Someone you would never expect. Fortunately your trip here wasn't shared with the spy. Tell no one but the people who know of your mission...I mean it Hermione...no one. Here is the offer. We walk, you win. All four of us are pardoned. We will take care of the snake, give you the cup, help you in the final battle and reveal your traitor who is waiting for the right time to pounce and destroy you. We walk away free and clear. My sister gets her Manor back and I get the Black estate that is due to me. No punishments no recriminations. We are free."

Narcissa was laying next to them and brushed Hermione's hair out of her face with her fingers, "It is a small price to pay to save the world. Not to mention my sister has every intention of keeping you which will be far more difficult if she is on this side of the war."

Hermione looked back up at Bella and knew it was true, "I will make it happen." she pulled Bella into a kiss. "and Rod?"

"Mmmmmm...I like you jealous. I plan to make myself a widow before leaving here. Go, before you are caught. Kreacher is loyal to the Blacks and will communicate to us...no he is not the spy." Hermione dressed and prepared to leave. Bella grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a goodbye kiss.

"Hermione...no one touches you without my permission now."

Hermione moaned her agreement and left before she fell back into bed with her new lover. She smiled as she apparated back to Hogwarts...she took off her mask and walked past the front gate. Severus was waiting for her.

"How did it go"

"Let's see...we have a mole, we can win the war…we just need to convince the bastions of the light to make a deal with the devil...oh and I am now dating Bellatrix Black"

She laughed as she passed a stunned Severus Snape and dragged him to the castle, "Don't worry Potion's Master I haven't completely lost my mind...the scales just tipped in our favor."


End file.
